L'île de Kimiyona
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Un Mugiwara a disparu et un autre le retrouve dans un temple abandonné mais … qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?


Les Mugiwara avaient accosté sur une île pour le moins étrange. Il y avait un temple abandonné au centre de l'île, entourée d'une vaste forêt. Luffy, étant aventureux y alla suivi de 3 membres.

Le lendemain Sanji retourna sur l'île pour aller faire le plein de provisions.

Mais 5h plus tard il n'était toujours pas revenu. Luffy n'était pas inquiet mais Zoro si. Ils avaient beau se battre ils étaient amis.

Zoro : Je vais en ville.

Chopper : Je viens avec toi.

Brook : Moi aussi.

Apparemment le renne et le musicien étaient eux aussi inquiets.

Nami : Ne revenez pas trop tard.

Chopper : D'accord Nami.

Les trois partirent en ville. Zoro était préoccupé et Chopper le vit.

Chopper : Tu es inquiet Zoro ?

Zoro : Ou-ouais.

Brook : Je le suis aussi Chopper.

Zoro : Cet endroit abandonné ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Chopper : Moi non plus. Tu veux y aller pour être sûr ?

Zoro : Oui. Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Chopper : N-non …

Brook : Ne t'inquiète pas Chopper on est là.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le temple au milieu de la forêt. Chopper essayait de sentir l'odeur de Sanji mais il y avait trop d'odeurs différentes dans cet endroit. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment lugubre. Zoro était imperturbable et avançait d'un pas assuré, même s'il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ils arrivèrent à une grande salle entourée de multiples portes. Ils s'écartèrent pour mieux explorer la salle mais une voix les stoppa :

… : Le chapeau de paille n'est pas là ? Dommage.

Les trois se retournèrent comme un seul homme et virent le porteur de la voix : il devait faire dans les 2 mètres, avait de longs cheveux rouges et une allure de pirate tortionnaire.

Zoro : T'es qui toi ?

… : Je suis le grand pirate Fukura Sâto.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que tu veux à notre capitaine ?

Fukura : Mugiwara est très fort, j'aurais voulu m'amuser avec lui. Enfin, j'ai quand même trouvé quelqu'un alors tout va bien.

Le cœur de Zoro rata un battement et il pensa tout de suite à Sanji.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?

Fukura : Oh c'était votre pote ce blondinet ? Désolé.

Le sabreur aux cheveux verts allait lancer une attaque, fou de rage mais Fukura l'arrêta.

Zoro : *Bon sang … il est fort.*

Fukura : Ne tentez rien sinon …

Il créa un nuage noir et …

Zoro : Sanji !

Le blond étai mal en point. Il avait des blessures plus ou moins graves sur tout le corps, son bras gauche formait un angle bizarre et il était inconscient. Fukura le tenait, une main autour de son cou.

Zoro : Espère de raclure …

Fukura : Tututut … ne tentez rien.

Zoro rangea ses sabres, ne voulant pas aggraver l'état du blond. Mais Brook fut plus rapide et réussit à toucher l'ennemi qui lâcha sa prise sur Sanji que Zoro rattrapa. Il l'allongea à terre et tâte son pouls. Chopper accourut immédiatement auprès du blessé pendant que Brook se battait toujours contre Fukura.

Zoro : Chopper fais quelque chose !

Chopper : Calme-toi Zoro.

Le petit renne s'affaira à côté d'un Zoro tétanisé. Il avait très peur pour Sanji.

Après quelques minutes insoutenables Chopper releva sa mignonne frimousse sous le regard inquiet de Zoro.

Zoro : Alors ?

Chopper : Il faut le ramener au bateau.

Le vert le pris doucement dans ses bras et ils quittèrent cet endroit suivit de Brook.

Zoro : Où est-il ?

Brook : Il s'est enfuit.

Zoro : Et merde. Je voulais li foutre une raclée à cet enfoiré.

Il rentrèrent au Sunny en vitesse et Chopper emmena Sanji à l'infirmerie sous le regard effaré des autres puis ferma la porte à clé pour qu'on ne le dérange pas. Brook s'occupa de raconter ce qui s'était passé aux autres car Zoro refusait de dire un mot et fit les 100 pas devant l'infirmerie.

2h plus tard Chopper sortit et Zoro lui sauta quasiment dessus.

Zoro : Alors ?

Chopper : Ses blessures ont été soignées, son bras à été cassé donc je lui ai plâtré, je ne sais pas … quand il se réveillera.

Le bretteur ne répondit pas, choqué.

Après un silence :

Zoro : Je peux … aller le voir ?

Chopper : Pas encore, il doit se reposer.

Zoro : Ok …

Le vert de dit rien de plus et monta à la vigie où il fit des exercices pour oublier. Il était faible … il n'avait pas su protéger celui qu'il aimait … il s'en voulait tellement.

La nuit approchait et Nami avait fait le repas comme elle pouvait. Luffy ne mangea presque pas, inquiet pour son second et son cuisinier. Il alla se coucher alors qu'il n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette. Les autres mangèrent peu et firent comme leur capitaine. Sauf Chopper qui alla voir son patient.

Pendant la nuit :

Zoro : SANJI !

Le beau bretteur se réveilla en sursaut, en proie à un cauchemar. Il mit quelques minutes à reprendre son souffle et laissa son cœur rebattre normalement. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il avait dormi dans la vigie, à même le sol, après son entraînement. Il descendit sur le pont pour aller voir le blond. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et vit que Chopper était endormi sur sa chaise, la tête sur la table. Zoro regarda le cuisinier. Celui-ci avait le corps couvert de bandages et semblait dormir paisiblement. Il s'approcha mais Chopper l'arrêta. Le renne bougea dans son sommeil et Zoro quitta la pièce, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du petit médecin. Il alla se doucher, voulant détendre ses muscles. Il revoyait le corps du blond sans vie dans ses bras, une mare de sang autour d'eux. Zoro serra les poings, voulant chasser ce cauchemar qui avait hanté sa nuit, espérant ne plus vouloir le revivre.

Mais les nuit passaient Zoro faisait toujours le même cauchemar. Le blond couvert de sang hantait ses nuits et il n'en pouvait plus. Ce cauchemar le diminuait à petit feu, comme si c'était lui le coupable.

Zoro : *Bien sur que oui je suis coupable !*

Il frappa dans la banquette, ne voulant pas briser une des vitres. Il se fichait royalement d'être blessé mais il ne voulait pas infliger à Franky de devoir changer la vitre, ce dernier tenant particulièrement au lionceau.

Il s'allongea au sol et réfléchit un peu. Il hésita longuement mais descendit pour aller à l'infirmerie où le blond était toujours. Ses blessures étaient guéries mais il avait toujours le bras plâtré.

Arrivé devant la porte il l'ouvrit doucement et vit que Chopper n'était pas là. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers le cuistot. Il avait toujours cet air paisible sur le visage et semblait dormir. Zoro sentit son cœur se serrer mais il se reprit et s'assit à côté du blond doucement puis lui caressa la joue. Après tout, personne ne pourrait le voir alors il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Zoro : Alors ? Tu as décidé de nous lâcher c'est ça ? Luffy en fait une déprime tu sais.

Bien sûr le blond ne répondit pas mais parler faisait du bien au vert.

Zoro : En plus Nami fait la cuisine alors je ne te dis pas l'horreur. Sa cuisine est mangeable mais je préfère largement la tienne. Et … elle n'a pas pris soin de tes couteaux non plus. Je lui ai gueulé dessus mais elle n'en a rien eu à faire. Du coup cette sorcière a retourné ça en sa faveur et m'a condamné à faire la vaisselle. J'y passe du temps parce qu'elle en met partout à chaque fois mais je m'en fiche. On va dire que ça me fait des exercices pour les bras.

Il lui parla pendant un moment de tout et de rien.

Au bout d'une demi-heure il se leva, craignant de tomber sur Chopper. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait pris la fine main du cook entre les siennes.

Zoro : Je me demande quand tu te réveilleras stupide Ero Cook.

Il fit volte-face et regarda le cuistot qui était vulnérable, à sa portée. Un sourire éclaira son visage et le vert avança vers Sanji puis … posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Après un bref baiser Zoro se retira et dégagea quelques mèches pour admirer le visage blanc et sans imperfection de l'ange endormi.

Zoro : Bon sang je suis tombé bien bas … je t'aime Sanji alors … ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie …

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il n'entendit pas le cuistot murmurer son prénom :

Sanji : Zoro …

Le bretteur referma la porte derrière lui et s'apprêtait à partir quand :

Sanji : Pars pas …

Là, il avait entendu. Sa voix était faible mais le vert l'avait entendue. Il ouvrit la porte à l volée et vit la prunelle océan de Sanji, prouvant qu'il était réveillé. Il se précipita à ses côtés.

Zoro : Sanji ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Sanji : Cris pas …

Zoro : Oh, désolé …

Le bretteur s'approcha pour s'assurer que Sanji était vivant.

Zoro : Je vais chercher Chopper pour qu'il t'examine.

Le vert se dirigea vers la porte mais Sanji réussit à agripper faiblement son kimono. Le vert se retourna, plus que surpris.

Sanji : Reste … avec moi … s'il te plaît …

Zoo : Mais Chopper doit t'examiner.

Il voulait rester avec le cuistot mais s'assurer qu'il allait bien avant. L'ai implorant du cuistot le ramena au lit et il s'assit au bord, regardant le cuisinier.

Zoro : J'ai eu peur tu sais ? On a tous eu peur.

Le blond se redressa, voulant s'asseoir mais Zoro l'arrêta.

Zoro : Tu ne dois pas te lever.

Sanji : Mais-

Zoro : Il n'y a pas de mais.

Sanji : Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de moi bretteur de merde ?!

Le vert soupira. Il pensait que ça se passerait bien mais il s'était trompé. Il se leva.

Zoro : Ok. J'me casse.

Sanji s'assit en vitesse et s'accrocha au kimono du bretteur.

Sanji : Attend … excuse-moi … je … je me demande pourquoi tu … tu étais là … à mon réveil …

Zoro : Et toi ? Pourquoi tu t'accroches comme ça à moi ?

Le blond baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire. Il se sentait tellement faible … il lâcha Zoro.

Sanji : Je … je ne sais pas …

Zoro vit qu'il avait la chair de poule. Alors le blondinet avait froid ? Zoro se rassit et le pris contre lui, lui faisant partager sa chaleur. Sanji profita de sa chaleur humaine et rassurante.

Zoro : Il fallait le dire si tu avais froid baka.

Sanji : Tu … tu voulais pas me tuer ?

Zoro : T'en dingue ! Même si on se chercher des noises on est amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Sanji : Ou-ouais.

Zoro : Est-ce que … tu as fais les courses pour finir ?

Sanji : N-non … on a quitté l'île ?

Zoro : Oui, ça fait 2 jours. Nami et Usopp sont allés les faire et Luffy, Brook, Robin et Franky sont allés buter la gueule de cet enfoiré.

Sanji : Ah …

Zoro : Moi je voulais te voir mais Chopper me l'a interdit.

Sanji : Pourtant tu es là.

Zoro : Il fait nuit, Chopper dort.

Sanji se libéra du bretteur et plongea son œil océan dans celui émeraude du vert.

Sanji : Tu pourrais te ficher de moi non ?

Zoro : Je ne le ferais pas.

Le sabreur bougea délicatement une mèche blonde du visage du cuisinier et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Sanji qui fut surpris. Zoro se retira.

Zoro : Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Sanji : Tu m'aimes Zoro ?

Zoro : Je crois … traite-moi de ce que tu veux je-

Le cuisinier avait embrassé l'homme devant lui à son tour.

Sanji : Je ne te traiterai de rien … je t'aime aussi Zoro.

Le vert déposa un baiser sur son front et le pris contre lui. Sanji regarda son bras plâtré.

Sanji : J'en ai pour combien de temps ?

Zoro : Quelques jours d'après Chopper. Je vais aller le chercher.

Mais Sanji s'accrocha encore une fois au tissu vert sombre.

Sanji : Me laisse pas. Je … je me sens bien je t'assure.

Zoro : Bon d'accord.

Sanji : J'ai juste froid.

Le bretteur défit sa ceinture, retira son kimono et le mit sur le dos du cuisinier qui l'enfila.

Sanji : Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Zoo : Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois malade.

Sanji : Merci. Je vais être tellement inutile.

Zoro comprit sa gêne. Il le prit contre lui.

Zoro : Mais non. Je t'aiderais.

Sanji : Tu sais cuisiner ?

Il lui raconta l'histoire avec Nami.

Zoro : Je sais que tu ne lui diras rien parce que c'est une femme.

Sanji : C'est faux. Bien sûr je vénère les femmes mais je ne pardonne pas quand on touche à mes ustensiles de cuisine.

3 jours plus tard Sanji était débarrassé de son plâtre et cuisinait, aidé de Zoro.

FIN


End file.
